Forgotten Portrait
by Loki-Boom2
Summary: No se explicaba porque sentía lo que sentía, solo estaba mirando un cuadro bastante particular de esa galería. Fue entonces cuando recordó todo poco a poco, y sus dudas se fueron aclarando.


**Los personajes de TD empleados aquí no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la trama la cual es originaria del juego RPG de nombre 'Ib'.**

**PD: Alerta, a pesar de que la trama original es de un juego, el juego consta de 5 finales diferentes que estos dependen de las decisiones que uno toma en el juego. Yo aquí utilicé la que: a mí me salió la terceera vez que jugue 'Ib'. Así que si aun no jugaste Ib y planeas hacerlo ojo con el spolier del final.**

* * *

No se explicaba porque sentía lo que sentía, solo estaba mirando un cuadro bastante particular de esa galería. Sabía que ninguna de las obras de Guertena estaban inspiradas en personas reales, pero sentía que ya conocía a este chico. Fue entonces cuando recordó todo poco a poco, y sus dudas se fueron aclarando.

Solo por mirar una extraña pintura termino en esa rara y descabellada galería, donde hay que ir resolviendo acertijos y cosas así para avanzar, y aparte evadir a las piezas de arte que quieren detenerte.

Durante su camino fue cuando lo encontró, inconsciente y herido, al muchacho del cuadro que se supone que no existe; recordó también como le pareció un poco rara su apariencia con ese mohack en el cabello y todos esos piercings en su rostro. Tras encontrar la rosa del chico, la cual era verde, evadir a la pintura que la perseguía, sanar la rosa y de paso la suya también, que era beige, volvió con él para encontrarlo como nuevo. Luego de un intercambio de explicaciones, palabras, un par de insultos y presentaciones continuaron juntos buscando la salida.

Su siguiente memoria fue esa extraña niña del cuadro y sintió arrepentimiento por ella luego de recordar haber leído su diario. Luego de separarse, descubrir la verdad, reagruparse y dejar inconsciente a la chica siguieron su camino terminando en el cuaderno de dibujos, y más adelante adentro de la caja de juguetes, aunque desde encontrar la dichosa caja sintió que algo malo iba a pasar… y no se equivocó. Fue allí donde perdió su rosa y no lograron encontrarla a tiempo, fue entonces cuando el intercambió ocurrió, el chico del mohack sabía lo que implicaba el darle su rosa a la niña demoníaca pero le era más importante, aunque cueste creerlo, mantener a 'la princesa' con vida.

Más adelante empezó lo peor, fueron encontrando rastros de pétalos verdes en el suelo y a medida que avanzaban el muchacho se sentía cada vez peor, hasta llegar al punto de no poder moverse y decirle a la muchacha que avanzara y que no se preocupara por él. Siguiendo por unas escaleras vio a la niña del cuadro jugando 'Me quiere, no me quiere' con la rosa verde hasta sacarle el último pétalo; rápida como un rayo volvió a donde dejó a su compañero, solo para encontrarlo inmóvil y sin vida. No iba a llorar, no demostraría el gran afecto que le tiene el cual fue creciendo a medido que avanzaban juntos en esa locura; pero sus ojos se volvieron un poco oscuros, quería venganza y la iba a obtener. Tomando el mechero del bolsillo del chico ahora muerto volvió por las escaleras de antes, quemó las enredaderas que le impedían avanzar, entró a una habitación de niña pequeña. Un último intento de la niña psicótica por detener a la muchacha mientras ella corría al cuadro roto para quemarlo, a la vez que su dueña se quemaba y moría con él. Corrió, corrió y corrió, solo corrió sin importar a donde iba, cuando volvió en sí estaba donde empezó, en la réplica de la verdadera galería. Llegó al cuadro y entró en él, siendo transportada a su mundo nuevamente.

Al volver en sí se encontraba frente al cuadro raro de nuevo, sin memoria de lo que estaba haciendo. Explorando la galería de nuevo se encontró con el cuadro que ahora estaba mirando. Fue entonces cuando lo soltó, soltó cada lagrima que se había dejado contener mientras recordaba todo en solo unos segundos; se arrodilló frente a la pintura y solo lloró, puede que sea insoportable, idiota y pervertido, pero le salvó la vida y la motivó incondicionalmente a seguir adelante cuando sentía que no podía más.

Se arrepiente de no haber hecho algo allá atrás, de no haber corrido a detener a la loca antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Perdón por no impedir esto, Duncan. Tú mereces vivir más que yo…

* * *

**La muchacha del cuadro es libre de interpretarla como cualquier personaje femenino de TD, no use a alguien en especifico porque simplemente no sabía a quien usar...**

**Perdonen si Courtney me quedo OOC al final, debía concurdar con el final original del juego.**


End file.
